


Королева Осени

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen, Midnight Circus, Poetry, Sidhe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: По мотивам предыстории одного из центральных персонажей Midnight Circus (кроссовера линеек WoD).





	Королева Осени

Что скорбен король, впредь не скрыть потускневшей лазури  
Когда-то счастливых очей. Долетело до всех:  
Принцесса сбежала с ветрами полуночной бури,  
Унёсшей опавшие листья и радостный смех.

Зря ей менестрели прекрасные песни слагали,  
Зря сватались лорды и принцы Благого Двора –  
Все их обещанья ей были желанны едва ли:  
Не лето с весной, а холодная злая пора

Была ей мила. Увядание, тусклые краски,  
Туманы и грозы, печальную бледность луны  
Любила она, а не мир, что был солнцем обласкан,  
Стремившись покинуть пределы бессмертной страны.

Туда улетела, где больше не верили в чудо,  
Где жизнь, словно льдом, заковали металл и бетон,  
И больше ни весточки не было слышно оттуда.  
Померкли от горя Элизиум и Авалон.

И скорбен король. Не вернуть вечно юную деву.  
Угасла лазурь его прежде счастливых очей.  
Сбежала принцесса, мечтавшая стать королевой  
Разбитых надежд и осенних дождливых ночей.


End file.
